


Yellow Light Fever

by lostmagician



Series: Different but Same [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, Lawyers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmagician/pseuds/lostmagician
Summary: Daniel is the most infuriating omega Johnny has evermet.They've been at each other's throats ever since they passed the bar exam twenty years ago. Now, they're opposing lawyers on a high-profile case.What happens when they're both trapped in an elevator and Daniel goes into heat?
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: Different but Same [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682854
Comments: 40
Kudos: 351





	Yellow Light Fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my new series called "Different but Same". I'll be posting one-shots starring Daniel and Johnny in various alternate realities.
> 
> This first story features one of my favorite tropes: A/B/O.

Daniel was infuriating, with his bleeding heart and damned conscious. _Of course,_ his firm would want to take on this case. The fact that it helped enhance his public image probably played a big part in the decision too.

Johnny was representing Mr. Jorge Diaz, renowned Ecuadorian drug lord and former leader of the Guayas Cartel. He’d come to the United States in search of his wife, who’d fled Ecuador with their son. Mr. Diaz had been arrested the second his feet had touched American soil. It should have been a cut and dry case: the US authorities had no right to detain him. He wasn’t even an American citizen.

But then Daniel had come along with his gangly legs and New Jersey accent. Against all odds, he'd managed to convince Mr. Diaz’ wife to press charges against her husband, and just like that, the clear-cut case had turned into a six-months long public battle in the courtroom.

Johnny gritted his teeth as he waited for the elevator. Daniel had always been a stubborn son of a bitch, but this morning especially, Johnny had wanted to grab him by the back of the neck and slam him against the counsel table. Daniel had been all over the place, objecting every five minutes, asking the witness the most inane questions; and through it all, not _once_ looking Johnny in the eye.

The elevator dinged. Johnny went inside and pressed on the first floor. Just as the doors were about to close, a hand shot out, forcing them back open.

It was Daniel. They looked at each other for a few seconds, before Daniel’s gaze dropped. He bit his lip, then shook his head and stepped inside. It’s only when the elevator doors closed that Johnny understood the reason for his hesitation. Daniel’s smell was even stronger in the enclosed space, a sweet scent that saturated the air and lodged deep into his nostrils.

Johnny had never doubted that Daniel was omega. He’d known about it since the first time they'd crossed paths twenty years ago; two fresh-faced graduates straight out of university on opposing sides of the courtroom. It had been electric that day, sparks flying as each had argued their case. Daniel was smart as a whip, but so was Johnny. He’d won the case by the skin of his teeth, and when he’d come over to gloat, he’d gripped Johnny’s palm in a strong handshake.

The sweet smell had lingered in his pores for three days after that.

Now, Johnny kept his breathing shallow as he watched the screen display. They were almost there anyway. There were only two floors lef _—_

A loud whirring sound erupted and the elevator jerked to a halt. Johnny stumbled backward, catching himself on the handrail, just as the cabin went pitch black and a soft yellow light turned on.

There was a long silence.

Then, Daniel lunged forward and jammed his finger on the emergency button.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Daniel said, pressing it over and over again.

Johnny straightened himself and ran a hand through his hair. “Whether you press once or ten times, it’s not gonna call any faster.”

“Shut up,” Daniel said, as he dug for his phone in his bag. But by the look on his face and his gesticulations in the air, there was no reception either.

Johnny rolled his eyes and checked his phone to make sure. Not even a single bar.

“There must be a power outage,” he said under his breath.

“No shit, Sherlock,” came the angry retort.

His head snapped up. “Man, what the hell is your _problem_?”

“You,” Daniel said in an accusing tone.

“ _What?_ ”

“You’ve been a pain in my ass ever since this case started. I mean, _really_ Johnny? Is this what you’ve come to? Representing one of the most wanted criminals in Ecuador?”

“Is this what’s got your panties in a twist? Hey, newsflash, buddy. Everybody deserves a fair trial.”

Daniel’s eyes flashed in anger. “Tell that to his wife. She’s gonna have to hand over custody of their nine-year old son if he wins.”

“Yeah, well maybe she should have thought of that before she kidnaped him across international borders.”

Daniel pointed a finger at his chest. “You are _unbelievable—_ ”

“No, _you’re_ unbelievable.”

“How could you say that when _in_ _2009_ , you defended Mrs. Brown in a case of clear parental abduction—”

“Oh, you _always_ have to bring that up—”

“Because you _said_ in your grand statement that she had every right—”

“Hey, my defense was unique to that case—”

“No, it wasn’t—”

“Yes, it _was_ you little twer—”

Daniel growled and made a wild gesture with his hands, effectively shutting them both up. They were both panting.

“You know what? Maybe it’s better if we don’t talk. You stay on your side of the elevator, while I stay on mine, alright?”

He didn’t wait for an answer. He removed his suit jacket and sat down in an angry huff, before taking a folder out of his bag. Johnny clenched his fists. Trust the asshole to always have the last word. After a few deep breaths, he followed suit and settled down on the floor.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. Each of them pouring over their files, but when Johnny finished going over the client’s deposition, his head was spinning and his lower back was sticky with sweat. Daniel’s smell had only gotten stronger with time, and Johnny would be lying if he said it wasn’t starting to affect him.

Johnny slanted a glance in his direction. Daniel was breathing long and deep, with his head stretched back against the elevator wall, and his eyes squeezed shut. He looked pale and sweaty in the yellow glow of the cabin.

“You okay, LaRusso?” he asked despite himself.

Daniel didn’t answer; he didn’t even _move_. Johnny pressed his lips together and returned to his file, annoyed.

When Daniel finally spoke, his voice was thin, almost reluctant.

“... I forgot to take my suppressants.”

Johnny’s eyes snapped up. He'd had a feeling that it was something like that. But what he hadn't expected was for Daniel to be so open about it. Johnny's eyes darted over him. He looked feverish and hot, like he was barely hanging on by a thread.

“Okay,” he said, before swallowing thickly. “So are you going to take care of it or what?”

Daniel cracked his eyes open, and he struggled to focus on Johnny. “What? H-here?”

“Yes, here. Unless you’d rather have me suffocate from the smell first.”

Daniel ignored the jab, and fixed his eyes on the floor. “I’m not gonna... I’m not gonna _take care of it_ with you here.”

“What are you, five years old? If I needed to take a piss, you bet your ass I’d be pissing in a corner.”

“Of course you would,” Daniel sneered, or at least he tried to. The effect was subdued by the feverish gleam in his eyes.

Johnny raised his eyebrows. “The last time this happened, it took five hours to restore the outage in the area.” He gave Daniel a quick once-over. “Tell me, LaRusso. Can you last five hours?”

That got Daniel’s attention. He stared at Johnny with a clenched jaw. A myriad of emotions crossed his features _—_ fear, embarrassment, uncertainty. It was like watching a deck of cards being shuffled, one card at a time, over and over again.

At the end, desperation won out. He turned his head away, working his jaw back and forth.

“If you ever tell _anybody_ —”

“Yeah, yeah, you'll sue me.”

Daniel scanned his face, trying to figure out if he could trust him. Johnny stared at him straight on, until Daniel's cheeks flushed even more.

“Turn around,” he rasped, eyes dropping to the floor.

Johnny rolled his eyes but did as he was told. There was a long moment of hesitation. He could see Daniel in his mind’s eye, chewing his lower lip the way he usually did when he was unsure. A minute later, he heard Daniel unbuckle his pants and pull down his zipper. Johnny returned to the notes in his lap.

_Mrs. Diaz said that her husband left a stash of drugs under the mattress in the child's bedroom..._

He could tell the exact moment Daniel sank in the first finger, his breath hitched and he let out a low breathy moan. Johnny’s face went hot. He'd thought he could ignore it, but the sound of Daniel’s slick was loud and wet in the small space; the heady smell of it permeating the air.

Daniel’s breath got more and more labored as time went on, and Johnny couldn’t even pretend to read his file anymore. He stared at the elevator wall, his belly tugging and coiling in tight circles. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple, and he undid the top buttons of his shirt. He kept waiting for the sound to crescendo and turn into a long sigh of relief, but Daniel’s grunts just continued, showing no signs of abating.

Johnny’s nostrils flared. It really wasn’t normal for it to take this long. Was the asshole doing it on purpose? Trying to make Johnny suffer with him?

He turned his head slightly, half-expecting to find Daniel smirking at him. But the sight that met him caused his gut to twist instead. Daniel was on his knees with one hand shoved behind him in his loosened pants, and the other holding onto the rail. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth dug into his lower lip, as he struggled to reach that spot deep inside of him.

Maybe the air shifted, or Johnny’s pheromones spiked, because he could tell the exact moment Daniel realized he was staring.

He stopped moving, and dropped his head forward, frustration etched into his features. Johnny blinked the sweat out of his eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. It wasn’t _normal_. It shouldn’t have been this hard. The only reason it would have taken this long was if _—_

“LaRusso,” Johnny said, low and rough. “When was your last heat?”

Daniel didn’t say anything for a long time, just panted at the floor.

“I…” he croaked, his face contorting in an emotion that Johnny couldn’t identify. “I don’t remember.”

Johnny didn’t dare move.

Daniel removed his fingers and turned around, until he was sitting on the floor again with his arms crossed tightly over his belly and his long legs stretched in front of him. Johnny suddenly understood why Daniel had been avoiding his gaze all morning, his pupils were so blown that Johnny could hardly see the browns of his eyes.

Daniel swallowed, throat clicking loudly in the heated silence between them. “I usually take the suppressants back to back.”

The revelation knocked the breath out of Johnny. The thought of Daniel being unknotted, unmated… untouched. Johnny’s stomach tightened, a primal feeling taking over, and before he could control himself, he flooded the elevator with the musky scent of his arousal. Daniel breathed him in, his eyes glazing over.

Johnny tried to steady himself, and think rationally. But he couldn’t _—_ not anymore. That part of his brain was rapidly being taken over by baser instincts. Daniel was never going to stave off the heat by himself. What he needed was an alpha; but Daniel was a smart cookie, he probably _knew_ that already.

The longer he stayed silent, the more Daniel’s shoulders became tense.

“Come here,” Johnny said through a parched throat.

Johnny expected resistance, a million and one questions, at the very least a _what the fuck._ But Daniel just slowly got to his knees and shuffled toward Johnny.

It was such a huge change from his usual behavior that Johnny wondered if he was dreaming, the pale light of the elevator making it that more surreal. When Daniel reached him, Johnny got up on his knees too, so that they were facing each other. He could see Daniel’s dick now through the open zipper of his pants; it was blood-red and engorged.

Johnny placed a firm hand on his shoulder, pressing a thumb into his clavicle. Daniel’s eyes glazed over again, and his head tilted slightly, leaving the long line of his neck bare and exposed.

 _He needs this,_ Johnny realized in a sudden moment of clarity.

“I’m going to help you take the edge off, alright?” Johnny rasped, rubbing his thumb once against the hollow of his throat.

Daniel gave a shaky nod. Johnny crowded against him and snaked an arm around his waist. He moved his hand slowly down Daniel’s spine and past the waist of his loosened pants. Daniel raised his hands to hold onto Johnny’s shoulders, his breath going fast again. He made a small sound in his throat when Johnny dragged his fingers through the slick of his ass. Johnny didn’t waste a moment; he plunged in three fingers all at once.

Daniel jerked forward, moaning. Johnny moved his fingers around, feeling the velvety softness of his inner walls, before he began thrusting them in and out of Daniel’s body. Daniel hung onto him, his breath hot and fast against Johnny’s neck.

Johnny pushed his fingers inside of Daniel until he was whining and arching his back, his body trembling with need.

“Come on,” Johnny said, nosing behind Daniel’s ear. “Come on, you can do it.”

Johnny was fully hard now, his dick straining against the front of his pants. It took all his power not to start alpha rutting against Daniel.

He didn’t know how long he spent fingering Daniel. All he knew was that it was taking way too long. Johnny tightened his grip around Daniel’s waist and added a fourth finger, thrusting deeper and harder. Daniel was going to be sore later, but Johnny didn’t have any other choice _._ Daniel fucked back against his fingers, pressing his face harder against Johnny’s shoulder.

It’s only after a while that he realized that Daniel was saying something. It was muffled against his shirt, but Johnny could feel his lips moving all the same.

_“Please, please, please...”_

Johnny's hand froze. It was a constant stream of the same word, repeated over and over again. Johnny removed his fingers and immediately backed off, but Daniel wasn’t having any of it. He pulled Johnny by the collar of his shirt and joined their foreheads together. Up close, Johnny could see the tears of frustration that clung to his eyelashes, the sheer desperation on his face.

“LaRusso,” he panted, and he didn’t even recognize his voice anymore. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

“I do, please,” he begged, his breath hot and sweet against Johnny’s lips. “Please.” He panted. “Please, please, plea _—_ ”

Johnny surged forward, and caught his lips in a searing kiss. Daniel’s mouth opened immediately. It was fast and rough, more teeth than tongue, and before Daniel could so much as gasp, Johnny had him flipped over his front, on all fours with his pants pulled down and his ass in the air.

Even in the low light, he could see Daniel’s hole, glistening with slick. Johnny unbuckled his pants and shoved them down with his underwear.

“Hurry,” Daniel groaned, canting his hips back.

That’s all the encouragement he needed.

He aimed for his hole and sank in one hard thrust. He stayed still for a few seconds, marveling at how hot Daniel’s inner walls were. Then, Johnny let out a shaky breath and began to thrust in and out of him, hard and fast. Daniel moaned, a sound that was half growl, half whine, and pushed back against him.

Little by little, the rut chipped away what little was left of Johnny's mind; all that remained was the overwhelming urge to claim the omega underneath him. Every sound that spilled from Daniel’s lips slid in-between his bones and curled around his spine.

He picked up a rhythm quickly, snapping his hips over and over again, until Daniel was a mewling mess underneath him.

It wasn’t long before Daniel choked on his breath, his entire body going hard. Johnny passed a hand through Daniel’s lower belly, feeling the come slip through his fingers.

“Fuck yeah,” he rasped, landing an open-mouthed kiss to the back of Daniel’s neck. He pressed Daniel’s upper torso into the ground, until Daniel’s ass was hanging in the air, and continued to fuck into him, nailing his prostate with every thrust.

Johnny bared his teeth as his knot began to swell. Daniel’s hole stretched around his thick cock, taking every inch and clenching down around him greedily. He was _so close,_ he just needed _—_

He growled and sank his teeth into Daniel’s neck.

Daniel clenched around him, an impossibly tight heat that closed around his knot. Johnny squeezed in a few more thrusts, three, four, before slamming inside of him, shooting his load into Daniel. Daniel moaned, and Johnny continued to grind into him, until his limbs shook from exhaustion and he couldn’t hold up any longer.

He collapsed on his side, taking Daniel with him. They lay there, their pants echoing heavily in the small elevator. Johnny gathered Daniel as close as he could, and licked the spot that he’d bitten, soothing it with his tongue. Daniel went limp against him, stretching his neck to give him better access. He clenched down around Johnny’s knot, and Johnny grunted, filling Daniel up with another spurt of come.

Johnny stroked him one last time with his tongue before sighing and resting his lips on Daniel’s pulse, the steady heartbeat thrumming against his skin. His hand roamed up and down the side of Daniel’s body, and slowly his eyes started to droop.

Dozens of questions drifted through his mind, but Johnny ignored them all. The heat would wake them again in an hour or two.

Now, all they needed was to get some rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! I have lots of ideas for the next AU. Stay tuned.


End file.
